Alien
by Victoria090
Summary: Antonio Garcia has a secret that has to be revealed if he wanted to get any better. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

3000 years ago, there was a boy, only 5. His parents were murdered right in front of him. The monsters creatures had teeth as sharp as blades and nails as stong as iron. There plated armor and super natural strength made them so strong that they destoryed the entire planet. These monsters were called Noth eaters. This planet was called Glasgol. The young boy was the prince. He has the powers of the elements and Skills of a slayer. His destiny was to die, but some one saved him. The man who saved him was called John Garcia. He was traveling space and found this burning Planet he landed to see if there was any survivors, there was one. The young Boy. John lied and said that the young boy was his son. Antonio Garcia. He raised him and the young Antonio made friends with Jayden Shiba.

They became good friends until John found out Jayden was meant to be the Red ranger. John moved Antonio away. Antonio was mad. He accidently made a huge earth quake. John found out about his powers and made him a science experiment. John earned loads until Antonio turned 10, he got a handle of his powers, and he broke free. Than burned all data of this experiment.

At 15 he had mastered all his powers and learnt he had a lot more. He new he was weird and didnt belong on this planet. Thats why he made the Gold ranger morpher. He returned to the samurai's and became a ranger.

At 19 Every was going great.

"Antonio?" Jayden whispered with sleep in his voice. Antonio rolled over and put his head on Jaydens chest.

"Yeah?" Antonio replied, Jayden smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio

"Just making sure your still here" Jayden signed

"I'll never leave you" Antonio smiled and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Antonio woke up. Jayden was gone. No surprise there, he was always gone in the morning. Antonio walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The others were already awake. They had gotten used to Antonio always being in the Shiba house. Every since Antonio and Jayden got together Antonio spent most of his time with Jayden. The only time they were separate was when Jayden trained, or when Antonio went fishing.

Antonio signed and put his head on the table. He had the worst head ache going. Every since he got this weird power he has had none stop head aches. This new power was weird he would feel random feeling through out the whole day. It was weird and driving him nuts.

"You ok?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Antonio said getting up and heading out side. He saw Jayden training and smiled. "Morning baby"

"Morning" Jayden mumbled, which caused Antonio to frown. some days Jayden was so absorbed in training he didnt notice Antonio was around, thats become more and more frequent. Antonio signed and went to go back in.

"Where you going?" Jayden asked

"Out" Antonio snapped and walked towards the front door. Jayden noticed the sudden mood change and went after Antonio.

"Wait" Jayden said grabbing Antonio's arm. As soon as he did Antonio had an emotional over load Guilt...

Love...

Confusion...

Fear...

Sadness...

Anger...

Antonio grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Jayden sat next to Antonio pulling him into a hug.

"Whats wrong Toni?" Jayden asked

"I'm so confused" Antonio admitted "I just cant take it"

"Cant take what?"

"Emotions... there not mine, when ever i touch someone or when ever i'm in the same room as them, i get all these different emotions that aint mine." Antonio admitted

"Come with me" Jayden said and pulled them both of the floor. He led Antonio towards Ji. After explainign what happened Ji signed and sat in front of the two. Jayden was sat on the edge, Antonio was laying on the sofa with his head in Jaydens lap. Jayden started playing with Antonios hair.

"Well... it sounds like Empathy"

"Empathy?" Jayden questioned

"Yes, it is a super natural power from a planet called Glasgol. Empathy is a power where you can channel other peoples emotions or powers into your own and us it against anyone you want, But you have to be a certain amount of space between you. You cant be to far away."

"Glasgol?"

"Glasgol was a planet full of super natural beings. They had multi- powers. They looked like normal humans. My father travelled to space and found this planet burning, i was 5." Antonio said standing up he faced the others who looked confused "He landed on the planet and found me, i was the prince, my parents got murdered by the invader, so did every one else. I was to young to use my powers so i had to run away. I ran so far i passed out. The next thing i know i'm in a rocket travelling to Earth. My father John Garcia named me and told every one i was his son, that i was born from a pilot that died of a heart attack. He was on the rocket for 6 years so it was a good lie." Antonio took a deep breathe

"We lived here where i meet you too, we became good friends, my father found out about Jayden and the samurai stuff. He moved us away, i was so angry i caused an earth quake. Thats when John found out about my powers. He made me a science Experiment. I was there until i was 10, i broke free and set the place of fire, destorying all the records of me ever being there."

"I heard about that fire, no-one knew what they were working on. every one was to scared to say anything. This made people more interested, they tried to figure it out but gave up 3 years later after nothing came up." Jayden said

"Yeah, after that i trained and Found out how to use my powers, i lived happily until now. This damn empathy power is driving me nuts i cant control it" Antonio signed in anger.

"We'll help you fix this" jii said and walked out to read up on the planet a bit more. Antonio looked at Jayden, Antonio walked up to Jayden sitting next to him.

"You ok?" Antonio asked

"Yeah... just shocked" Jayden admitted, Than looked at Antonio in the eye. "Follow me, i want a private conversation"

"Ok" Antonio grabbed Jaydens hand and tele-ported them to Jaydens room. Jayden stumbled a bit

"Wow" he commented "That was weird" Antonio grinned and jumped onto the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Antonio asked, Jayden didnt answer just crawled onto the bed and straddled Antonio. He crashed there lips together, while grinding there members together. Antonio mouned in pleasure while Jayden started to pull of Antonio shirt.

**AN: this is some i wrote because i was bored, i will only continue if i get 2 people asking me two Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Also if you want me to Write a one-shot/ two-shot for you, just let me know and i will Thanks. :)**

**Vic x**


	2. Unikey

Antonio slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He rolled over and to his suprise Jayden was still there.

"Jayden?" Antonio questioned

"Yeah?" Jayden replied turning his head towards Antonio. Antonio smiled and pecked Jaydens lips.

"Your here"

"Yeah, i thought about us and i always leave when your sleeping, i didnt want to do that today." Jayden smiled "But we are late for training"

"Jayden Shiba!" Antonio fake scowled.

"Come on!" jayden pulled antonio out of bed and towards the shower

***1 hour later***

Antonio and Jayden walked down the stairs fully showered, and clothed. Antonio grabbed Jaydens hand and tele-ported into the training room. The others looked in shock. As Jayden tried to find his balance.

"What the he-" before kevin could finish his sentence the alarm sounded. The 6 rangers ran to Ji.

"There's a nighlok at park" Ji told them. The 6 rangers morphered and ran towards there destination. The nighlok had razer sharp teeth and looked like a cross between a unicorn and evil monkey.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked

"Antonio!" Kevin scowled

"My name is Unikey, i am here to get him" Unikey pointed to Antonio. Then lifted up his hand and a load of rocks came shooting out and hit Antonio in the chest sending him flying back into a park bench.

The others saw the attack and started attacking Unikey but nothing affected him. Unikey spun round and kicked Emily in the stomach sending her to the ground un-Morphed.

"What do we do?" Emily cried out.

"Nothing we do is affecting him" The blue ranger pointed out. Unikey laughed

"Thats because i am no Nighlok, i am whats left of the Code 8 experiment"

"Code 8 experiment, the top secret one?" The green ranger asked (The code 8 experiment is what Antonio was in)

"No thats not possible" Antonio said in shock, Unikey turned around and started walking towards Antonio. Antonio tele-ported in front of the other rangers. and held out both his hands towards Unikey. Antonio summoned a large fire ball and throw it towards Unikey.

Unikey looked at the oncoming fire ball and smirked. He raised his hand sent it back towards Antonio. Antonio was to late to raise his Force field so the fire ball hit him and sent him flying back onto the ground.

"Antonio!" The red ranger screamed running towards Antonio. Antonio's eyes were closed and his body wasn't moving.

"Antonio..." The red ranger unmorphed falling to his knees next to Antonio. "Wake up!" Jayden lifted Antonios head placing it in his lap. "Antonio!"

Kevin, and Mia ran towards Antonio. Mike put Emily on his back and stood behind Jayden. The rangers looked at Unikey.

"Nothing you do can beat me. I will kill you all" Unikey threw an Electricity bolt at the rangers sending them in different directions. Emily and Mike landed inbetween two trees. Jayden landed next to the slide. Kevin and Mia landed next to gate and Antonio landed in the river.

**AN: What will happen? Is Antonio dead or is he alive? **

**Wow i had fun writing this. I will undate ASAP. Review to let me no what you think and to giveme ideas on what could happen. **


	3. Dead or Not?

Jayden eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Antonio!" Jayden looked around "Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia" Jayden saw Kevins foot and ran towards him.

"Kevin, Mia wake up" Jayden shook Kevin and Mia until he saw them start to wake up. Jayden looked around for a while and finally saw Emily and Mike. Jayden managed to wake Mike up but Emily wasnt moving. Mike shook her harder and his eyes started to water.

"S-She's D-dead" Mike tried to keep his tears from falling.

"N-No she can't be" Mia sobbed in to her hands and fell to the floor. Tears ran down her face, she could barely breathe. Kevin kneed down beside mia and started rubbing circles into her back.

**Emilys eyes started to open and she looked around. **

**"Mike" She called, she took in her surroundings "Where am i?" **

**"In between life and death" a voice came from behind her. Emily turned around and saw Antonio. **

**"What do you mean?" Emily asked **

**"You see when you are about to die, your spirit gets sent to a world that is between life and death" Antonio pointed around him and stood next to Emily "I have no idea what we do"**

**"For 24 hours you'll be here, I will give you a mission to do, if you fail that mission you will die, if you beat the mission you will be returned to your body" a voice spoke Antonio and Emily turned around to see a middle aged man standing there wearing a half black half white cloak "You will have to face all your worst fears. The faster you face them the faster you return, the longer you take the longer you will be here" **

**"Who are you?" Emily asked **

**"I am life and death" He replied "i will send you to your destinations, Good luck" He said before disappearing. **

**"Antonio!" Emily screamed "Where are you? i can't see you, i can't see. The team will leave me they will kick me out because i can't fight if i'm blind." (Bold is emily. Bold italic is antonio)**

_**"Emily, where are you?" Antonio shouted as he looked around he saw he was in the shiba house.**_

_**"Antonio, just leave we dont want you on our team" Jayden shouted **_

_**"W-What" Antonio stuttered **_

_**"LEAVE!" Jayden shouted as he hit Antonio round the face. Antonio looked stunned but ran out the house. Tears fell down his face. **_

_**"I d-don't unde-" Antonio cut him self of. "Wait!" Antonio smirked as he remembered what the mystery guy said "Thats not Jayden, Jayden would never do that" **_

**Emily was sat on the floor, she tried to stand up but tripped over her foot. She took a deep breathe and managed to get to her feet. She walked around a while. **

**"I could get used to this, its not that bad" She said taking a deep breathe. She suddenly tripped oversomething she turned her head and signed in surprise... She could see. Than to her shock and horror. She saw what tripped her over... Mike Dead. **

**"Ahhhhh!" she screamed **

Jayden starred at Emilys limp body. She was going pale and didnt look so good.

"M-Mike take her to the shiba house, i have to look for Antonio!" Jayden said

"S-she D-dead" Mike pointed out

"Yes but we need to do her a proper funeral... now please" Mike nodded his head and picked the limp emily up in his arms. Mike, and mia walked of. Kevin went up to Jayden.

"I'll help look for Antonio with you!" Kevin said and they started to walk of. Jaydens heart stopped and his hands started to shake. He ran as fast as he could and saw Antonio laying on the river bank... Not moving.

"ANTONIO!" he cried in horror. He fell to his knees next to Antonio and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jayden" kevin said, looking at Antonio

"I'll make Unikey pay for this" Jayden shouted in anger

**AN: Please Review and tell me what fears i should make Emily and Antonio have. **


	4. Together Again

"Jayden held onto Antonio's cold hand and let the tears fall down his face. Kevin was in shock, Jayden was always the strong one. _They must have been really close... Well they were._Kevin scratched the back of his head.

"We got to get him back!" Kevin said sadly

"Y-yeah" Jayden stuttered, Jayden picked antonio's cold, wet body up in his arms and started to walk towards the Shiba house.

**"M-Mike" Emily cried and shook Mike but he didnt wake up. "Wake up!" she screamed and let the tears fall down her face.**

**"See what you did Emily" She heard someone say, Emily looked up and saw Serena standing there "If only i came instead of you... Mike would still be here" **

**"N-no its not my fault" Emily yelled. Serena disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You hear me Its not my fault" She kept yelling into the air. **

_**"You still out here, i told you to leave" Jayden scowled, Antonio turned around and saw jayden standing there. **_

_**"I no your not the antonio i know and love. For one Jayden would never hit me and two Jayden would of come around to the idea. No matter what others said." Antonio said and took a step towards Jayden. Jayden smiled before disappearing. Antonio looked around confused.**_

_**"W-what?" Antonio questioned "The test, that was a test" Antonio signed in relief and walked into the Shiba house. He looked around and saw the rangers looking at him. Jayden was on the floor with his hands in his hair. **_

_**"Whats going on?" Antonio asked **_

_**"You lied to us" Mia said **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Your an ALIEN!" Kevin screamed "All this time... i knew we couldn't trust you" **_

_**"No please!" Antonio begged "Forgive me"**_

_**"N-no" Jayden muttered "Just a dream" he muttered over and over **_

_**"Jayden" Antonio tried to get over to him but mike pushed him away **_

_**"Just leave" He told Antonio**_

_**"NO!" Antonio yelled which got all there attention. **_

**"This isnt real" Emily stood up and looked down at Mike. "This isnt even my world... This cant be real" Emily walked away from Mike. She felt a sting in her heart that told her to go back, but she had to convince the Death-Life person that she was over her fear of losing Mike and people telling her she wasnt as good as Serena. **

**"You did well... Emily" Emily jumped and turned around to see the Death-Life person. **

**"What?" Emily asked in suprise. **

**"I picked all your fears... But there wasnt many!" Death-Life commented "You have beat the test and may go home"**

**"Wait- What about Antonio?" Emily asked **

**"he hasnt completed his test yet... 20 hours to go" He said and disappeared. Emily looked and saw a portal open up. "I guess this is the way home..." Emily smiled sadly that she was leaving with out Antonio. "Good luck Antonio" She muttered before stepping through.**

The rangers were sitting around. Emily and Antonio was in the medical bay on beds. They didn't know what to do, they had no idea where to go from here. How were they suppose to tell Emily's family. They didnt know about Antonio, he didnt have family. It must be hard for him.

"Ahh" they heard some one yell. Mike shot up

"Emily?" Mike shouted and ran towards the medical bay and saw Emily sitting there looking around confused. The others followed Mike and was in shock.

"Emily-" Mia fainted at the sight of Emily being alive... again.

"Whats going on?" Emily asked "Is this real?"

"Emily you were d-dead" Mike stuttered

"Where did you go?" Jayden asked

"This place, It was between life and death... Antonio's there, we have to over come all our fears" Emily said sadly "I dont what Antonio's doing... It was horrible" Emily cried out "Ever thing so fake... but so real."

"You ok now" Mike said running his hand through Emilys hair. Emily smiled

"Yeah"

"Maybe we can help Antonio out" Jayden said "Do you think we could?" jayden looked at Emily.

"I'm not sure" Emily muttered

"Get some rest" Mike said "We'll be just out there"

"Ok" she smiled and the others walked out. Jayden signed in relief

"So Antonios alive?" Mia asked

"Yeah" Jayden smiled "I hope he will come back"

"I think i have i way to help him"Ji said "There is a power symbol that Jayden can use, to get to where Antonio is"

"Really?" Jayden asked and stood up

"You will have 4 hours there. You will need to come back after that other wise you'll be stuck there" Ji informed and gave Jayden a picture of the symbol.

"OK" Jayden smiled and took the symbol and walked into the medical bay, he sat down at the end of bed and smiled at Antonio before he started to draw the power symbol.

After he finished drawing it he aimed it at Antonio, the power symbol dissolved into him. jayden looked confused for a second before collapsing.

_**The rangers looke at me in surprise "You have to listen i am not going anywhere... Jayden!" **_

_**"Get out" jayden screamed. Antonio shook his head and walked away. He hated this, all his fears going to life. It just might be the deathof him... which is kind of funny considering it is. **_

_**"Antonio" R-Jayden muttered, Antonio turned around and saw Jayden in shock. (R-Jayden is real Jayden)**_

_**"Jayden?" Antonio asked **_

_**"Yeah its me" Jayden smiled. Antonio ran up to Jayden and wrapped his arms around Jaydens neck. **_

_**"Thank god" Antonio muttered, Jayden smiled brightly before kissing Antonio passionately. **_

**AN: Ok.. Not sure when my next update is, i will be at my grandparents for a while, i will try through. **

**Vic x**


	5. Science Lab

_**Jayden broke the kiss and looked at Antonio in the eye.**_

_**"I love you!" Jayden smiled, Jayden loved having Antonio in his arms. He just wishes he could get Antonio out of here. "So... What is going on here?" Jayden asked **_

_**"Um... you and the others not excepting me." Antonio murmured **_

_**"I dont care what is going on here, i love you. Go back in there and tell me... Well other me what you think." Jayden said pointing to the door.**_

_**"Yes sir" Antonio mocked and walked back into the Shiba house. **_

The rangers layed jayden down on the bed next to Antonio. They hope Jayden can be fast because with Emily injured, Antonio dead... sort of and Jayden in out for the count. They were down three rangers. Which leaves three rangers to defeat the Nighoks.

"I hope jayden can save Antonio, we really need him to help defeat Unikey" Mike told everyone "To be honest i thought this would be easy."

"Yeah, i think Antonio is the only one who can defeat him... With his new power" Mia told Kevin and Mike.

"Thats it, Ji said that Antonio can channel other peoples emotions and powers. Maybe Antonio could channel Unikeys power and defeat him" Kevin said

"Ok, we have a plan" Mia said happily

"Two problems" Mike pointed out

"Whats that?" Mia asked

"One, we need Antonio" Mike pointed out with a look that said 'Duh' "Two Antonio doesnt know how to use his power"

"Thats true, but we can help him... Right?" Mia asked Kevin

"I hope, to be honest we really need Antonio more than ever before." Before anyone could answer the alarm sounded and the three rangers looked some what scared. Ji walked up to them "Unikey is by the beach attacking innocent people. You need to stop him" Ji smiled sadly at them at the thought of them doing it alone.

"W-we got it" Mia informed trying to sound confident. The others nodded and they ran out of the Shiba house and towards Unikey.

_**Antonio walked back out of the Shiba house with a smile on his face. He jumps into Jaydens arms and smiled. "I did it, another fear defeated" Jayden spun Antonio around and smiled back.**_

_**"I new you could" Jayden laughed slightly.**_

_**"Thanks Jayden, i love you!" Antoniosmiled sweatly and stepped back, they watched the surrounding change and a soft breeze go past them. Antonio saw and recognised the surrounding. **_

_**"No... NO...NO!" he screamed, Jayden looked around and realized he was at a science lab... A lab that got burnt down years ago... Antonios science lab.**_


	6. Finally Over?

_**Antonio couldnt believe it, he never wanted to see this place again. His breathing hitched at his hands started to shake. Jayden hated seeing Antonio so scared. He grabbed Antonios shaking hands and made Antonio look him in the eye.**_

_**"This isnt real!" Jayden reassured "Believe that"**_

_**"I know, but it feels and looks so real i dont want to be here"**_

_**"I am here with you!" Jayden said and felt slightly weak**_

_**"Jayden your fading"Antonio pointed out, Jayden signed and looked down sadly **_

_**"I have to go back to the real world"**_

_**"No... you can't-"**_

_**"Its been 4 hours already?" Jayden asked himself. **_

_**"That means i have 15 hours until i die"**_

_**"Listen before i go, i want you to know. i love you and if you go i go"**_

_**"No Jayden" **_

_**"Antonio, i can't live without you" Jayden stroked Antonios cheek before disappearing. Antonio took a deep breathe and walked into the main lab area...**_

Unikey kicked the pink ranger in the stomach sending her into a tree, he turned around and shot the blue ranger in the chest with a fire ball. The blue ranger flew back and unmorphered. Unikey looked at the green ranger before he struck him with lighting. Mike fell to the floor unmorphing.

The pink ranger realised that she was the only one morphered. Unikey laughed "Today is the end of the rangers" the pink ranger panicked and looked around for help. Kevin and Mike were unconscious.

Unikey walked up to the pink ranger and pulled out his sword. He was about to take the final strike, she took a deep breathe and clenched her eyes shut. She waited for the hit... But it never came. The pink ranger opened her eyes and saw jayden had managed to push Unikey away.

"Thanks Jayden!" the pink ranger said, signing in relief

"Its ok!" The red ranger said and looked at Unikey "We need to defend him of, until he goes"

"I know" The pink ranger replied. Unikey looked at them with a smirk. Before shooting a beam at them, which threw them to the ground. They saw the sun was about to go down so most people were gone.

"Its been a long day" The red ranger commented before standing up, The pink ranger nodded in agreement.

_**The lab workers looked at Antonio in surprise. "How did you get out?" The closest one questioned before he went to grab Antonio. Antonio put his hand up sending a gush of wind towards the lab worker, sending him against the wall. Antonio hated Scienctists for obvious reasons. **_

_**"What the hell?" the lab worker screamed he went to get up. Antonio turned him self into a tornado and destoryed everything in that room. He made the tornado bigger and bigger until the entire lab... well building was gone. **_

_**Antonio turned around and saw Death-Life appear. **_

_**"You have done well!" The guy dug out his watchand looked at the time 14 hours remaining. You rangers are very strong. Death-Life waved his arm and disappeared. Antonio turned around and saw a portal appear, he smiled and walked through it.**_

**An: i am going to try and right a massive action scene next... wish me luck! **

**Also thank you for reviewingit makes me feel so good, when i read all your kind comments. :) enjoy, and i have undated as fast i could. **


	7. Beginning

The pink and red ranger flew across the beach and landed hard on the floor. Both of them unmorphering. Unikey smiled and looked at the red ranger.

"These are the famous Samurai Rangers, that no one could defeat" Unikey walked up to Jayden and put his hand around Jaydens neck. Lifting Jayden of the floor. Unikey tightened his grip.

Suddenly out of no where a hot, bright beam hit Unikey in the back. Forcing him to drop Jayden. Unikey angrily turned around and saw and anger looking Antonio.

"Touch my boyfriend again, i'll rip you apart." Antonio warned. Mia and Jayden was watching in shock as the bruised Antonio just saved Jaydens life.

Unikey smiled smugly and kicked Jaydens leg. Antonio's eyes turned black and his fists clenched. He raised his hand and made Unikey fly down the beach landing in the ocean. Antonio ran at the speed of light kicking Unikey in the head making him hit the floor once again.

Unikey shot a lighting blot at Antonio, which was easily dodged. Antonio placed his arms by his side and he slowly rised of the ground. Unikey looked confused but flew into the end and exempted to kick Antonio, to his suprise he bounced of so sort of force field.

Unikey landed on the floor with a crash. Antonio smirked and spin so fast, he disappeared. Antonio hit Unikey in the stomach, before landing on the ground himself. Unikey grunted in pain.

"No!" he screamed as he saw sparks come of him "NO!" he screamed as he blew up in flames. Jayden went to run up to Antonio, but he put his hand up.

"It isnt finshed" on cue Unikey turned reappeared double the size. Antonio closed his eyes and a double of himself appeared in front of him. The antonio double jumped inside Unikey and moved around at the speed of light. Unikey screamed in pain as he felt everything everyone else felt.

Antonios empathy had picked up so many emotions it had distoryed the Unikey for the second time. Antonio looked up and saw (D-Antonio is doucle antonio- other antonio) D-Antonio standing in front of him.

"What?" Antonio looked confused as to why the double didnt cam back to Antonioand make one person.

"I only destroyed him because he hurt the one we love" D-Antonio informed Antonio before diappearing in the wind.

"Antonio what was that?" Mia asked.

"I guess all the emotions that i was feeling over the last few days, created another me. So when i astral projected he took the feelings with him and made a copy-" Antonio was cut of by Jayden who had pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god... i cant believe your back for good" Jayden muttered

"I know" Antonio breathed out "But i need to breathe"

"Sorry" Jayden said in surprise. Antonio smiled and interwined there fingers. All of a sudden Mike jumped up in shock.

"Where is he? Where's unikey?" Mike asked with his morpher at the ready than saw Antonio and looked shocked "When did you come back?"

"Few minutes ago" Antonio smiled and Mike smiled back. Mia helped Kevin stand and they walked towards the Shiba house once again.

Once they got there Mike yawned loadly "I'm of to bed"

"Night" Antonio said and sat on the sofa.

"Night guys" Mia smiled and walked towards her room.

"Get some rest we have to look for the other Antonio tomorrow" Kevin told Jayden and Antonio before walking up the stairs. Jayden pulled Antonio into a hug. Antonio rested his head on Jaydens shoulder.

"I cant believe i'm back" Antonio smiled widly and he new if we smiled anymore his face would crack.

"Yeah... Come on lets get some rest" Jayden went to pull Antonio of the bed. When Antonio tele-ported them to the room. Antonio lay on the bed and felt his eyes close. Jayden laughed slightly and put antonio on his side of the bed and threw the covers over his body.

Jayden climbed him to bed wrapping his arms around Antonios body and smiled when Antonio snuggled into him. Jayden decided to enjoy the moment now because he new the battle had only just started.

**AN: i like this story, i have am trying to update both stories at once so, it will be a little slow. I also have school next week, i think, so that will slow things down even more. ERR. School. Hate it. **


	8. Connection

Connection

D-Antonio is the double of the real antonio, which means one of them is going to die. There can only be one of them per universe other wise the world gets thrown out of balance and every thing will be destroyed. So the universe will slowly kill Antonio and D-Antonio until one of them is dead and the world goes back to normal.

D-Antonio wasn't going to be the one to die, he will have Jayden. You see D-Antonio has all Antonio's emotions which means he loves Jayden and can't help them.

"I'll have jayden! Whether i have to destory the world to get him" D-Antonio growled and slammed his fist until the brick wall andwatched the blood drip down his hand.

XxXxX

Antonio bolted in bed and grabbed his hand in pain. He looked down and saw blood dripping down it.

Jayden's eyes slowly opened from the movement and went wide when he saw Antonio's hand.

"Antonio, baby. What happened?" Jayden said in shock as he jumped outof the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Returning seconds later with a wet cloth.

"I dont know, i woke up with a throbbing pain in my hand" Antonio winced. Jayden put his arm around Antonio's waist and lifted him of the bed.

"Come on, Lets get some ice and i'll be your servent for the day" Jayden frowned as he saw Antonio was in pain.

"Anything?" Antonio laughed

"Come on!" Jayden shook his head but couldnt keep the smile of his face.

"I see a smile" Antonio said in a sing-a-song voice

XxXxX

D-Antonio frowned as he felt a flutter in his stomach he felt what Antonio felt which means... D-Antonio smirked evilly and sat down on the cold, hard ground and started connecting to Antonio

XxXxX

Jayden grabbed the ice pack and slowly placed it on Antonio's smiled thankfully.

"So you dont have any idea of how this happened?" Jayden asked nicely

"No, i mean i woke up with it" Antonio looked down, Antonio suddenly felt angry "God how many times do i have to tell you that, was you hopping i made a mistake. So you could kick me of the team."

"W-what? of course not antonio i lov-"

"Dont say things you dont mean!" Antonio shouted and than guilt washed over his body "Jayden i didnt mean that i-" Antonio was cut of as he collapsed on the floor. Jayden got out of his shocked state and ran over to Antonio.

"Antonio!" he shouted and started shaking the limp body. Jayden panicked as he felt for a pulse and let a sign on relief when he finally found one... _He has one but its faint _Jayden thought and lifted the unconscious body to the living room.

**AN: You can kill me if you like. I AM SO SORRY, i haven't updated but i have been really sick. than school started back up, i'm in year 11 now, we have been given loads of homework already and i need to do it all. So there will be slow updates but i will try and update them as fast as i can. **

**Also i have had writers block for a while which doesnt help and i had this annoying idea that was in my head for a fanfic, IT WOULDNT GO AWAY. I was up for ages until i gave in and started writing it. **

**This new fanfic, it will be up in a couple of days or so, it will be a one-shot/ two-shot tops. So thanks for your reviews they mean the world, and let me know if you want me to start mentioning some of the reviews in my AN, for people to other people to read. **

**Now my boring talk is over here is the next chapter ENJOY**

**PS- this is just a filler chapter, i know it isnt that good but i have loads of stories on the go.**

**Thank you **

**Vic.**


End file.
